1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a power control method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, a power saving mode is set for reducing a power consumption amount in a standby state where no operation is performed. In the power saving mode, electric power is supplied to only parts that require it and is not supplied to other parts among the respective parts constituting the image forming apparatus so as to suppress the power consumption amount.
Furthermore, in the recent image forming apparatuses, provided is a development environment such as a software development kit (SDK) for development of application programs as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-148876. The application programs are made to operate on a common middleware, so that cooperation among the application programs and the development speed are improved. In addition, application programs for controlling power saving as described above have been developed by the SDK.
In the case of the application program produced by the above-mentioned SDK, there is requirement that common functions are desired to be installed in all models. When a power saving mode that is not installed in the past application program becomes capable of being set to a new device, the device cannot respond to the power saving mode appropriately in some cases because the application program are not updated for individual devices. For example, there has been a possibility that troubles are generated on operations as follows. That is, a processing method is not figured out even if the power saving mode that is not supported by the application program is notified, or there arises a difference between a power state in the device and a power state grasped by the application program. The problem arises not only on the application program provided in the development environment of the SDK as the provision mode but also on application programs developed for being newly installed in image forming apparatuses and other devices. Furthermore, it can be said that the problem can arise on various devices other than the image forming apparatuses.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus capable of operating the apparatus normally even in a power saving mode that is not installed in an application program.